Secrets
by LimeChia
Summary: You have to read to get it, shounen ai, (YYxY, Rx?, M x?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Four people, working together to the pharoah's downfall. All have alias (sp?) and They all hate the pharoah, for certain reason. but the reason's unknown for now See if you can guess who is who, things will be explained in later Chapters  
  
Warning's: this is being writen while i am slightly drunk and have a lot of sugar in my blood stream.Shounen ai, Anzu bashing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Good work my hikari," Dark stroked Caramel's hair softly  
  
" Any thing for you Yami, but i hate it, acting for the Pharoah," Caramel hissed pharoah, full of hate. its was because of thepharaoh he had to go through so much pain.  
  
" Soon hikari," Dark kissed the smaller half 's cheast. Caramel squirmed in pleasure -Is Ice and Snow ready-  
  
~ Snow is a little hesitent, but Ice can convince him,~ Caramel smirk  
  
Dark chuckled mentally. - They are in love just like us Hikari sweet-  
  
~ Hai, Snow is still scared of you a bit though~  
  
Dark smirked -Many people are, It must be because im so stunningly hott-  
  
Caramel swatted at Dark's arm  
  
~Have you heard of modesty~  
  
Dark grinned -Now, whats that- He rolled on top of Caramel and kissed him gently.  
  
~~~~At the Game shop~~~  
  
"Yami," Yugi moaned slightly as his spirt of the puzzle massaged his shoulders (A/N ha you thought he was doing something else, Hentai's)Yugi had just got home from school, every lesson was a test. Yugi had stumbled threw most of them, to come home to his Koibito, that was a good enough to forget everything, specially if no on else was home, Sungoroku had pasted away over a year and a half ago, shortly after Battle city, he had a heart attck after coming home and finding Anzu striping in the living room, getting ready for Yami to also come home and she was gonna suduce him, What she didnt know is that Yami practically hated her, and was lusting after Yugi.  
  
Anzu had been sent to the shadow realm after Yami discovered what happen and after she had threatened Yugi. Ryou had moved in with Isis and Malik, and after grieving for a long time about their Yami's that had been banished, even if evil, it was horrible to have half your soul ripped from you, they had slowly got over it. Jounouchi had moved in with Seto after his father had tried to rape and kill him, being very drunk. Mr Katsuya had been sent to jail, and had no bail. Shizuka was living happily in anouther part of japan with her kaasan. Honda was also happy living with Otogi Ryuuji and promoting Dungon dice monsters. Mai had become the best female duel monsters champion in all of Japan and America. She had beaten Rebecca, very easily.  
  
A knock at the door inturupted their time together. Yugi groaned at the loss of his yami's hands as Yami went to answer the door. " Hi Jou, Kaiba, sure come on in" Yugi could only hear Yami's voice  
  
He heard the pattering of Yami, Kaiba and Jou coming down the hall to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2 how orginal ja?

Chapter 2 ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own much, NK: basicly she doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh i do i do mwahaha *runs away* NK *sighs and chases after*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time Caramel and Dark were conspiring. Yugi was getting a nice massage from Yami when Jou and Seto knocked on the door.....  
  
"hey Jou, Seto," Yugi smiled  
  
"Hey Yug," Jou smiled back  
  
"this isnt some vist, We came here to tell you something important," Seto got straight to the point  
  
Yugi's smile faded "nani?"  
  
"Jou and I were at the mall, going to the arcade, and we saw Ryou and Malik,"  
  
" We were going over to say hello, when we saw who they were with, Ryou was holding on to Bakura's arm, while Malik was linking arms with Marik!" Jou nearly spat Bakura and Mariks names.  
  
"Bakura and Marik! i sent them to the shadow realm." exclaimed Yami  
  
"but there are obviously back," said Seto  
  
"how can they escape the shadow realm?" Yugi was puzzled.  
  
"Bakura escaped before, we never found out how he has escaped, How about we ask him," Yami was determind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"snow, are you still willing?" asked Dark  
  
"Hai, i am," Snows soft voice answered  
  
"good,"  
  
"Like snow would not be willing," scoffed Ice  
  
"shut up ice," snapped caramel  
  
"who's turn is it to use the handcuffs?" asked Snow changing the subject.  
  
"your's," replied Dark  
  
Snow grinned and dragged Ice off to the bed room  
  
"who would of thought, snow was in to stuff like that," wondred Caramel  
  
"who would of though he was seme, ever!" chuckled Dark  
  
"true," replied Caramel  
  
"So..."  
  
" okay fine," snapped Caramel  
  
Dark grinned and dragged Caramel off to their own bedroom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
three days till i go on holiday, and i got another chapter up ^.^ please Review 


	3. chapter 3, yay

Disclaimer: i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
3rd chapter ^.^ To princess strawberry, dark, ice, snow and caramel are soon gonna be revieled.  
  
~Caramel to dark~ -dark to caramel- /dark's thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somehow on the way to the Ishtars Otogi and Honda had joined the little group. Since Yami was the leader person, he got to knock on the door. Isis answered the door  
  
"hello pharoah Yami,"  
  
"just call me Yami, is Ryou or Malik home?" Yami got straight to the point just like Seto  
  
"..Hai, but they are /busy/" Isis seemed hesitent to answer the question  
  
"with Bakura and Marik i bet," muttered Jou  
  
Isis looked at Jou shocked,  
  
"we know they are back now take us to them," ordered Kaiba  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dark! the pharoah is here," Snow ran in to the darkened room with Ice  
  
"what, but why would he be here," Caramel looked shocked and a littled P.O- ed about being interupted  
  
"Kaiba and his koinu were at the mall today," said Ice slowly  
  
"they could of seen us and ran straight to the baka pharoah to tell," said Dark  
  
"that is what they would do about anything," scorned Ice  
  
"true," Caramel smirked,  
  
"Ice i dont want you to go, please stay with me," Snow had tears running down his face,  
  
"i wont chibi, its alright," Ice gathered Snow in to his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
Caramel looked to Dark, ~i dont want you to leave koi~  
  
-i wont, even if the pharaoh know i am here i wont leave you- Dark promised. /i swear it/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i know the chapters are really short. i cant help its. at the moment i dont have word. and i dont have T.V so i cant watch Yu-Gi-Oh, :( And i am sertiously embarresed. i had to explain how to give a blow job to my brother and his 11year old friend. you dnt wanna know why they wanted to know. they threatened me with a certain picture that i printed off (a picture of Yugi sucking Yami off) 


End file.
